


To Be Able To Hear Again

by bitternessbitesback



Series: Powerpuff Oneshots [1]
Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Deaf Character, Hearing aids, Insecurity, One Shot, after bubble vision episode, aged up powerpuffs, chubby bubbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3952909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitternessbitesback/pseuds/bitternessbitesback
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bubbles may have the ability to see with out glasses again, but she certainly can't hear with out the help of a hearing aid or two</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be Able To Hear Again

 

Bubbles is a perfectly normal 17 year old. Or as normal as she could get, having superpowers and all. But she is a Powerpuff, normal wasn't in the job description.

Though it took a while, Bubbles has come to accept this fact. The fact that she needed hearing aids to hear. People pity her when they find out. Bubbles could care less about their pity. One look at her and someone would think she was normal. Well, I guess one wouldn't call her 'disability' normal, but who honestly cares? So what if she can't hear like everybody else? That's what makes her unique. Just like her chubbiness, her shorter stature, her cute personality, her 'Bubblevicious' personality, her radiant smile, and her super powers. Even though she's different, it's not a bad thing.

And even though Bubbles tells herself these things and tries to be confident in herself, sobbing can be heard sometimes in the middle of the night. She cries for not being able to hear properly, for being fat, for 'being so sweet' it makes her and others want to barf sometimes. She'll cry for the death of her old naive, innocent self. The person she used to be before she learned and understood the true horrors of the world. Sometimes she'll even cry for her other insecurities. Like how she's not as smart as Blossom or Buttercup, for example.

But, when she's done crying it all out, she'll stop feeling sorry for herself. Bubbles knows she's beautiful. Inside and out. Fat or skinny. Sweet and vicious. Short or tall. Hearing aids or not. She is strong. She is a powerpuff. She will prevail.


End file.
